


“Take. It. Off.”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [30]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan is bent over, laughing in the doorway to the moon room. Actual tears are creating smooth, shining lines along his cheeks from the great gasping laughs rolling out of him.A ficlet about costumes and demands.





	“Take. It. Off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “Take. It. Off.”

“I’m _not_ fucking you in the cheese costume!”

Dan is bent over, laughing in the doorway to the moon room. Actual tears are creating smooth, shining lines along his cheeks from the great gasping laughs rolling out of him. Phil, sitting on the bed with a finger pointing at Dan’s outfit, is half sternness and half giggles. 

They had finished filming Phil’s video about two hours ago. They’d cleaned up the camera and the lights, and then Phil had tossed all the clothing chosen by his viewers— most of the items fine if not his style, some absolute jokes— onto the long side of their sectional sofa to be dealt with later. But then Dan got a silly pseudo prank into his head and decided to dig through the pile. He picked out the dreaded cheese costume while Phil was stretched out in the bedroom, reading. 

Dan had stood just to the left of the doorway and said, “Hey, Lester,” in a low, sultry voice, before wrapping a bare leg into the bedroom. 

He could hear Phil’s, “Hmm?” then his light snort as he closed his book. All good signs that Dan had his attention. 

Then Dan turned the corner, bare legs beneath the short cheese point, bare arms bent at his sides. He held the laughter at bay just long enough for Phil to look horrified and declare he wouldn’t be fucking Dan while dressed as cheese before the laughter spasm took over. 

“Take. It. Off.” Phil says, his own laughter rising. 

Dan does, but not before turning around to show that, unlike Phil, he hadn’t bothered to wear anything under the bright yellow fabric. Cheese costume removed and tossed to the floor, he ends up stood naked at the foot of the bed. Still laughing, and Phil’s aim poor from his lack of breath or focus, Dan easily catches the pillow that gets thrown his way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187515785834/take-it-off) !


End file.
